


Stakeout

by cissieangle



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gunplay, Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissieangle/pseuds/cissieangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting together in the stakeout van, Morgan and Casey realize how much attraction there is in their opposing natures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

Casey ran his hand up Morgan's chest. He felt the dark, curly hair slide in between his fingers. Morgan looked both scared of him and craving his touch. The yellow light of the stakeout van was just bright enough to see Morgan's body. By that time, Morgan was pretty much naked, save for his socks, which for some reason had not yet come off. Casey was still fully dressed. Morgan did not seem to mind having his bare back against the uneven floor of the van. He looked up to Casey with expectation. More than ever now his eyes looked like the eyes of a sad puppy. But it was clear he wanted more. In some way, maybe because of the light, it looked like even Casey's hand was bigger that the whole of Morgan's chest. Out of curiosity as much as out of desire, Casey concluded his hand's upward motion on Morgan's chest by holding on to a nipple and pinching it. He pinched it hard. Morgan screamed but did not struggle. The van was completely soundproof and both men knew that. Casey noticed that Morgan slightly rose the other side of his chest towards him. He wanted to feel Casey's touch on the other nipple too. But Casey was not going to give in that easily. Morgan was going to feel Casey's touch when Casey wanted it, and not on anyone else's schedule. Morgan was looking up to Casey with respect and desire and Casey smiled his crooked smile with the raised upper lip. He grunted. That's when Morgan knew that he just needed to feel that man grab him and kiss him.

It seemed hard to believe that just a bit earlier in the evening, the two of them were just waiting in the van. Morgan had knocked on the door and Casey angrily opened it. Morgan had found a pretext to get into the van and wait for Chuck and Sarah. He didn't know there would be nothing going on for the next few hours. He ended up stuck in the van with Casey. He quickly got bored and Casey got annoyed. And that's when Morgan started to notice. He noticed Casey's scent. The van was hot and poorly vented and, as much as Morgan tried to ignore it, it was almost like Casey's scent was tracking him down. It was creeping into him. It smelled manly, powerful, rough. It was the smell of experience, war, order and cigars. Morgan started feeling very small. He used to find Casey terrifying, but now he realized that he liked Casey that way. Casey was not paying attention to Morgan, he was just looking at the monitors. His face, twisted in concentration and what looked like anger, was unevenly lit by the changing light of the monitors. Casey grunted. Morgan realized that hearing that grunt gave him a sensation he did not expect. He tried to ignore it, but it just wouldn't go away.

In the small van, lit by the tiny screens and dim yellow light, Casey looked gigantic. Morgan knew that Casey was a tall man, but it had never seemed so clear before. Casey was not only tall, his shoulders were broad and his neck was thick. And he smelled just so much like a man.

Casey grunted again. But this time he turned to Morgan when he did so. This was not Casey's regular angry look. It was Casey's actual angry look, the one that meant real trouble not casual annoyance. Morgan tried to make himself as small as he could, sitting in a corner of the van. He tried not to stare at Casey, but even with his eyes closed, he could not stop thinking of that smell. That smell of man he'd never noticed before.

This time without turning around, Casey said, "Quiet, Grimes." Morgan tried to speak normally, but as he said the words, he realized he was mumbling shyly, "I didn't say anything." In his quiet low voice, Casey said, "Your breathing. Do you have to breath so loudly? I'm trying to concentrate." Morgan tried to breath more quietly but then he realized that the act of following Casey's instructions only made it worse. And Casey's anger only made the effect of the smell worse; it was even stronger, more desirable, more intoxicating.

Casey turned around and picked Morgan up by his shirt. "You're doing on purpose, Grimes aren't you?" Casey's face was now completely twisted by anger. Morgan never knew that feeling so scared could feel so good. He felt that Casey was dangerous and that he was angry and yet he'd never felt safer in his life. He did not understand how he could feel so scared and so safe at the same time.

He tried to get away and push Casey away. He thought he needed to get out of the van but at the same time he wanted to stay. He wanted to never leave Casey's side ever again. He grabbed Casey by the arm to struggle but he realized that he had to stay in contact with Casey's arm just a bit longer. Casey put Morgan's inability to struggle on account of how pathetic the little man was. Weak, clumsy helpless. Without men like him, Major Casey, they would not last long. He thought that if he released him, maybe Morgan would just get out of the van and leave Casey in peace. But it was fun to see the little guy struggle.

Casey had never noticed how blue Morgan's eyes were. His hair was dark, like a tough masculine man, but he had the eyes of a child. And the way he looked so scared was just... Casey didn't really know what to think of it. It was cute. Morgan was not such a bad guy after all. Casey knew that. He put the guy down and smiled. Maybe he had been unfairly taking advantage of Morgan's fears. That's not what heroes like a U.S. Marines Major behave. Casey put Morgan down, but the little guy just looked so scared. So Casey decided, without really thinking about it, to give him a hug.

Casey held Morgan against him, and to his won surprise patted the young man's back. Morgan held him against him. He held him tight. It felt good. Casey knew it was important that no matter what happened, he, Major John Casey was there to protect little guys like him. He could just not believe how protective he was feeling about Morgan, how comforting the little guy felt against him at that moment.

Morgan's hold on him relaxed a bit. Their bodies came apart. And, more as a reflex than anything else, they looked at each other and their eyes met. In the cramped van, they did not have much room to stand apart and so their lips were still close, almost touching. Casey, without really knowing why, let his own lips come in contact with Morgan's. He could feel emotions stronger than he had ever felt in another person coming from Morgan. Casey had always been suspicious of such connections. This time, it was the same, only worse. He felt like the little guy was almost about to cry. Morgan grabbed Casey's whole body again, his head resting against Casey's chest. He gently rubbed his head against in. He needed to smell more, to feel the manliness fill him, become part of him. He looked up to Casey and felt moved seeing those hard, stern eyes looking down on him, those wide square shoulders surrounding him, those arms that had the ability to crush him, but didn't. He raised is bearded lips to Casey. Casey thought he looked just like a teddy bear. Casey started rubbing his hands all over the little guy's body. It was not hard to tell that Morgan enjoyed the sensation. That made Casey feel good in return.

Then, to Casey's surprise, Morgan took his shirt off. It was still his green polo shirt from the Buy More. It still had the name tag on it. Once it was off, Casey could see the man's small narrow chest all covered in fur. Naked, it looked even smaller. But the hair made it feel more masculine. He touched it and Morgen shivered in pleasure. Morgan's chest hair was thick and soft. The small man smelled sweet and innocent. If innocence had a smell, thought Casey, that's what it would be. Fresh, simple, pure, ready to be picked up and enjoyed. He wanted to rise his head to look at Morgan from even higher up, but the van's roof was much too low for that. So he gently pushed Morgan down. Morgan complied without saying a word. He never stopped looking at Casey with his little puppy eyes and his thick bushy beard. Casey smiled again. Like most of the times he smiled, it was a crooked smile that looked like a mix of satisfaction and contempt. That smile made Morgan feel good.

Casey took off the little man's shorts and shoes and touched his now naked body again. Again, Morgan complied, never taking his eyes off Casey's as if to say that he was there for him, available for him. At every movement of Casey's hand on Morgan's body shivered and the furry little man's gaze up to Casey was filled with more affection. When Casey's hand passed near Morgan's boxers, he roughly grabbed the guy's balls. Morgan made a muffled grunt. But still he let Casey touch him and never struggled. Morgan offered no resistance at all and Casey realized that he liked that.

Casey delicately removed Morgan's boxers. The next thing to go would be his socks. Then, Morgan would be completely naked. Casey was still fully dressed. He was in his suit pants and was still wearing his shirt. His shoes were shiny, even in the dim inside light of the van. Morgan was still looking at Casey, looking calm, feeling safe. Casey grabbed one of Morgan's ankles, lifted it and pulled it slightly away. He exposed Morgan's ass crack. Morgan felt embarrassed, but by that time the connection was so strong between the two men that the comfort he got from Casey exposing him that way was much stronger than his shyness. Casey looked at the little guy's hole, cute and pink, between his two short hairy legs. He leaned down. Morgan gasped. Casey said, "Shut up, Grimes." Instantly upon hearing that, Morgan got erect. Casey smiled, "You like that." Morgan nodded.

Casey continued leaning down. It was quite an operation to see that gigantic man move around inside of the van. But eventually, he got his face near Morgan's pink hole. He smelled it. He was curious. Would the scent of innocence be present here as well? And yes, the scent of innocence was in fact still there. It smelled like a man's ass, but a sweet, untouched, innocent one. Casey gave Morgan his index finger to lick. Morgan complied. Casey ran his wet finger on Morgan's hole. Morgan whimpered. A small perl of transparent fluid appeared on his fully erect penis. Casey smiled again. "Is that for me, Grimes?" Morgan said nothing. They both knew that all Morgan had, that all Morgan was, was Casey's to take. Casey picked up the little clear drop off of Morgan's large, hard penis and licked it off. It tasted smooth and mild. Casey kissed Morgan gently on the lips.

Then he said, "Do you want me inside of you, Grimes?" Morgan said, "Yes... Yes, I uh... Yes, I do, Casey." Casey put a hand on Morgan's face. The beard felt good. The little guy lying down on the floor of the van looked more helpless than ever. Casey pinched on of Morgan's nipple. Hard. But he knew that Morgan could take more than that. It was time to see if he could get the little guy toughened up. He leaned across to the video console. In so doing, he had to lower his shoulder closer to Morgan's face. Casey's armpit was very close to Morgan, only separated by his shirt and a bit of air. Morgan couldn't help himself and inhaled as much as he could. He could not get to Casey's armpit directly, because of the shirt, but he was still going to make the most of it. He was afraid he'd never get that close to it again.

From a leather holder on the video console, Casey pulled out his gun. It was a big, bulky, shiny silver weapon. For the first time since they had touched, Morgan retracted away from Casey. Casey said with a smirk, "Don't worry, Grimes. Look." And with that, he took the charger out. The gun was empty.

Casey ran the cold metal of the barrel against Morgan's body. His chest, his side, down one inner thigh and back up the other. Morgan was shaking an whimpering, but he took it, to Casey's pleasant surprise. Even though he was shaking with fear, his erection never went down. His penis was gigantic. A thought run through Casey's mind: "That little faggot's dick is bigger than mine." Eventually Casey ran the barrel of the gun against Morgan's lips. Morgan was looking straight into Casey's eyes, almost crying with fear. Casey said, "Lick my gun, Grimes. Show me you love it." Morgan's first instinct was no close his lips as hard as he could, but then realized that he did love the gun. He loved that it was Casey's and that it was like him: tough, uncompromising, masculine, powerful. Morgan took out his tongue and started licking the barrel of Casey's gun, from the very tip of his tongue only. Casey put the gun back on the console. He looked impressed and said, "Well done, Grimes. You can behave like a man after all." And then Casey kissed Morgan with more passion than he himself thought he was capable of.

While he was holding Morgan against him with one hand, he grabbed the man's penis with the other. Everything around it was hairy. Casey massaged it gently. Then he squeezed Morgan's balls again. Morgan grunted in pain. Then Casey reached around Morgan's side and started poking asshole with his middle finger. It was tight and tiny. It had obviously never been used by man. Casey licked a couple of his fingers under Morgan's incessant look and started trying to poke Morgan's hole again. He barely got anything in, but Morgan started closing his eyes and moaning again. His lips were slightly parted, his face showed an impression of calm, as if he was only trying to concentrate on the feeling. Casey wanted to see the guy's blue eyes again and liked the way Morgan's gaze had been so insistent until now. He said, "Open your eyes, Grimes. Look at me."

Morgan opened his eyes and saw Casey, backlit, gigantic, with his angular jaw and his menacing eyes. He wanted to open himself to him, to feel Casey deep inside of his own body but he did not know how. Casey was holding himself up by keeping his balance with his other hand on the floor of the van. One was exploring Morgan, the other was supporting Casey's weight, right next to Morgan's head. Morgan rubbed his beard against Casey's arm and licked at the skin. He did know if Casey would object. But Casey seemed more concerned with how he would get inside of Morgan's ass at that point.

Casey told Morgan to get up. Morgan got scared. Bad-scared that time. Not good-scared, like earlier. He was afraid this was all going to end. But no, Casey got Morgan to kneel on the chair by the video console and expose his ass to him. Casey took a first, wide, thick lick of Morgan's asscrack. Morgan whimpered, loudly that time. Casey smacked one of his butt cheeks hard. Casey thought Morgan would scream, but he just whimpered again. Casey licked the little guy's asshole, trying to poke it with his tongue from time to time, trying to get it to relax. He said, "Relax, Grimes. Calm down. You're safe with me, Casey." When Casey had said that, Morgan's hole had relaxed. Casey turned Morgan around so he could see those blue eyes once again, and that bushy beard. He grabbed Morgan by the back of the head with one hand as the other hand finally managed to get inside of him. At the moment that Casey's index finger had finally slipped into Morgan, they kissed. Morgan thought he would come at just that second but managed to control himself.

Casey unbuttoned the fly of his pants took out his penis. It was not small, but not nearly as big as Morgan's. It was rock hard. He licked one of his palms and rubbed it on his penis then look right into Morgan's blue eyes and put the tip of his penis on Morgan's small asshole. Casey said, "Open up for me, Grimes." Morgan started breathing harder and then he felt Casey slowly sliding in him. Casey took his time, sliding in and out until he felt that Morgan could take him. Morgan, still on his back had not stopped looking at Casey's face. He tried to touch Casey's torso. But Casey was still fully dressed. When Morgan tried to touch his own penis, Casey grabbed Morgan's wright roughly and said, "Hands off, Grimes." Morgan, by that time, was lying down with his back on the seat of the chair. His ankles were resting on Casey's shoulders. He looked dead serious and a bit worried. Casey was gazing at Morgan intensely, and then Morgan just nodded.

Casey slowly, passionate, caringly slid in and out of Morgan. Their eyes were locked. From time to time, their lips touched. Eventually Casey saw that Morgan was finding it harder and harder to keep his hands away from his won penis. Casey kissed him with all the passion that he felt, made a few last powerful thrusts inside of him and then just touched Morgan's penis with the tip of his index finger. Morgan's warm, thick, white semen flew out, covering his small chest. Casey, kissed Morgan again, massaging the semen into the little guy's chest, through the thick black chest hair. Morgan reached behind Casey's neck to pull him even closer. Casey smiled and said, "I'm ready to go again when you are, Grimes." Morgan's penis was hard again. It had hardly gotten soft at all. Casey knew that Morgan would in fact be ready to go again very soon. As much as he didn't like to admit to himself, he wanted more of the little guy too.


End file.
